Madō Horrors
Madō Horrors '''(魔導ホラー Madō Horā?) or '''Heretic Horrors are an unique class of Horrors first created by Tousei Kaneshiro, using the seedlings of Zedom. Description & Characteristics Madō Horrors are created through the Seeds of Zedom. Because Horrors are created through the darkness of humanity, the creatures are uncontrollable and rarely answer to anyone except highly powerful horrors that impose their will upon them. However, even when a horror submits to a stronger horror, their loyalty has limitations as they don't always act in the interest of their master. Zedom has the ability to manifest a seed, a self-contained parasitic seedling of his body, used to control horrors. Once opened, the seedling will expand out of the host's body and its roots will bind itself with its host, making the host completely loyal. It was originally Zedom's method of gaining complete control of horrors to build his ultimate army, but the Makai Order had him sealed away and use his seedlings to produce Soul Metal, the source of all Makai weaponry. Unfortunately, the seedlings fell into the hands of the vengeful Tousei Kaneshiro. Tousei Kaneshiro, the illegitimate son of Kensui Kaneshiro (CEO of Kaneshiro Corporation and ruler of Volcity, wanted vengeance against his father for disowning him. Tousei's mother was formally a priestess that become a hostess and left her priest materials hidden in a chest. Tousei discovered his link to the makai world and used the knowledge to attain Zedom's seal. He learned that the seedlings go through a refining process, in which Zedom's seedlings enter a priest's body and process it into a sapling for use. From there, the opened seeds are the raw materials to create soul metal. However, the saplings are capable of horror conversion and control. The sapling now resembles a prickly cane with a sharp needle end at the bottom. The top curve of the sapling has a smaller needle on the top. To activate the sapling, the user must hold the sapling, puncture their thumb (from the top) for a drip of blood to activate the sapling. Once activated, the sapling will expand its infectious roots from the bottom of the needle, through the host body, and retract into its new host. Once infected by the sapling, the host will loyally obey the will of the person who activated the sapling via blood. The rate of infection varies as certain individuals will answer to its new master immediately, while some require a few days for the sapling to take complete hold of its host. The conversion process can be heightened through feeding the developing host with human souls to nourish its maturity. Once fully converted though, the madō horror retains all of the original host's memories and experiences, but without a conscience and its humanity. It will loyally and faithfully follow whatever command Tousei gives it, even at the risk of their own lives. Because the hosts are converted into horrors instead of traditional infestation, these horrors have no inga-base form. They only have their demonic form and human form. Although even in their human form, they can convert parts of their bodies into weapons and extend their body parts beyond human ability. Madō Horrors also have a unique form of eating. Whereas the infested horror can absorb or prepare their human victims in a certain fashion for feeding, these horrors have a strict soul diet. Rather than eat or absorb their meals, madō horrors can physically remove the human soul from the person's original body and absorb it. They can even store souls into their preferred containers for later meals to recharge themselves. Because they're a unique type of horror, they couldn't be identified by traditional horror tracking methods. Inga-horrors can be identified through the exposure of madō flames or through magical sensory methods. However, madō horrors are naturally immune towards all such manners of detection, making them nearly impossible to sense unless goaded to reveal themselves. It wasn't until Makai Priest Burai took a sample of Rivera's demon tongue that he devised an entirely new magical device to detect them. The Madōgu creates an allergic-like reaction, making the madō horror's eyes to agitate red to expose their true identity, making easier. One unexpected aspect of madō horrors though is that although they are loyal to the person who sired them, Tousei Kaneshiro, their loyalty is not absolute. They are usually completely loyal to their master, however, the saplings are ultimately a creation of Zedom; he has ultimate control over anything made from him. No matter how loyal a madō horror can be to its sire, it can't ignore the command of its progenitor. Should Zedom will it, the madō horror will ignore Tousei's commands and follow Zedom instead. Only when away from Zedom's influence that the madō horror may revert its loyalties back to its sire. Because all of these horrors were created through the body of Hakana Dōgai (Ryūga's mom), she made a gamble by infusing energies that can restore the light of Garo. This made the madō horrors strong as a Makai Knight (if not stronger) and it often requires a team effort to take one destroy one. Every time a madō is destroyed by Garo, a shockwave of energy rejuvenates the darkened armor. The risk was rewarded as Garo destroyed all of Tousei's madō horrors, restoring Garo's golden shine. Ultimately though, the madō horror threat was eliminated. With the destruction of Zedom, so does the end for future creation of madō horrors. History During the events of Yami o Terasu Mono, Tousei obtained the plant created from the remaining Zedom Seeds and uses them to sire Madō Horrors to aid him in controlling Vol City from the shadows. Unfortunately for Tousei, Hakana made a failsafe on his Mado Horrors so only Garo that capable of slaying Madō Horrors, with an adverse effect from inflicting damage on Madō Horrors and killing them causing the Garo armor to regain its golden appearance while rendered unwearable for the moment. Known Madō Horrors * Sonshi * Rivera * Enhou *'Masahiko Washizu' *'Hideyuki Shiranami' *'Tsumazaki' *'Councilor' *'Doctor' *'Hyena' External Links Category:Horrors Category:Villains